A Start With An End
by charleegirl
Summary: This is a Kataang fic, sorta fluffy it features the war with Ozai and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Starts With The End**

**Disclaimer – I don't own a lunchbox or any other form of Tupperware, just like I don't own the avatar, or the Simpsons, no this isn't a cross over but I just thort u shuld you no I don't own it.**

Chapter 1

Katara and Aang fought side by side there were troops surrounding all around the couple at once the fire benders attacked Aang made a barrier of water to protect him and Katara but her left shoulder wasn't guarded and she was burnt, Katara cried out in pain at this Aang felt the glow take over his body; his eyes taken over by glare and then darkness, he had been possessed by the avatar state. Katara quickly healed her wounded shoulder and looked over at Aang in horror, this was the one time she almost new it would occur and that in some way it was the most appropriate time for it, Aang was in his prime and it would only take him minutes to defeat lord Ozai.

He swiped a fleet of ships from the fire nation docks with a wave greater than Katara had ever seen; momentarily she had a glance of a flashback of when she first started teaching him. Aang then bended four large rocks into the air set them alight and threw them at the fire nation troops advancing on him. He could see his target in clear view standing up in the raised temple of the palace, nothing stood between Ozai and Aang, except a few soldiers whom Aang quickly be ridded of with a single gust of wind. The assorted Earth benders and Water benders battled the Fire nation Soldiers in the back ground. Ozai threw a few fire balls, with all the might he could muster but it was to late the Avatar was too strong, Aang combining all the elements together produce a huge static explosive which her through at Ozai concluding in Ozai's sudden extinction. By now all had stopped to witness this great battle and when the fire lord himself fell all new it was over.

Aang still in Avatar State spoke loudly for everyone to hear in a voice which was not his own.

"The war stops now! All who wish to battle will face there doom."

Aang slowly slipped out of the Avatar state he felt weak but he still continued to speak.

"Today was a victory for all, Fire nation your new beginning starts now under the ruling of Lord Zuko. Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe alike you are safe." The crowds of soldiers from all nations cheered and hugged.

"Many have died at the hands of Ozai but now he can not harm you or your families. The world has been restored to the way it's meant to be."

The Earth and Water, benders and Warriors began to retreat there was nothing left to do. Many corpses were sprawled across the ground, Katara looked around for Sokka and her father who too had been fighting, she began running in panic through the people retreating home, then she came to a halt when she found her older brother and father hugging and unharmed.

Katara ran to them in tears joining the family reunion among the aftermath of the war, she slowly broke away to trail off to comfort Aang but when she looked up to where she saw his weak figure before hand delivering the victory speech, she couldn't see him. _He's gone? Just left us without saying goodbye? He left me? _She thought. Until someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around in surprise to find Aang he was battered and dirty but it was still Aang. Katara wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let go.

"You did it Aang, you saved the world." Katara pulled out of the hug to look at him, then hugged him again.

"No Katara we did, we saved the world." Aang said, and Katara beamed up at him with a gratefully warm smile which made him go 'weaker' at the knees.

"Yeah we did didn't we" Sokka broke in.

"I couldn't prevent this though" Aang said sadly looking around to the dead at their feet. He felt guilty for there deaths, for some he had killed himself.

"No one could have saved them, Aang you did a good job." Katara assured him.

"Well at least I saved you…" Aang muttered.

"What was that" Katara asked.

"Oh nothing, I didn't say anything" Aang hadn't meant to say that and felt stupid for wording it, how could thousands of life's not be as important as one.

_Well you don't love thousands of people do you? _

_Well no but I have a duty to the world_

_Katara's in it isn't she?_

_But she's not the whole world_

_She's your whole world though. _Aang's mind battled away but he was suddenly jolted into reality.

"Come on kids where going home" Katara's and Sokka's father proclaimed as he urged them towards the ship. He started walking not realizing he was leaving Sokka and Katara behind. Katara felt her feet wouldn't move even if she wanted to all she could do was look into Aang's eyes._ He's coming with us right, he has no other family. Where would he go? We've never talked about this before, does he want to come with us. Oh my gosh, Aang's a Nomad he would hate to stay in one place. _Katara panicked.

Aang couldn't believe it they were going leaving him, Katara was leaving him and there was nothing he could do. _No I can't leave her, she can't leave me. Do I ask her to come with me? Or I could live with them, but she hasn't invited me she probably doesn't want me there incase I lure trouble; there's still Azula about out there somewhere. What do I say?_

Katara and Aang just stood there staring for what seemed like hours.

_Does he feel they way I feel? He probably thinks of me as just a friend._

_Does she love me like I love her? Or are we just friends and nothing more?_

There body language was unreadable, as were there facial expressions.

"So Aang what's the plan for you?" Sokka but into the silence.

"Oh umm I don't know I'll have to go see some people in Ba Sing Se and help Zuko here for a few days…but the long term plan is I dunno I might travel or I could settle down. Know of anywhere nice Katara?" Aang said awkwardly hoping for an invitation.

"Well…" she began

"Are you guys coming or not?" Sokka's father yelled from the shore.

"Yeah hold up." Sokka called back.

"Ummm Aang your like my brother, and I know we will see one another again whenever it may be" And with that Sokka bowed to Aang with grace which was a different experience for Aang he smiled and walked back to the boats.

"Well…?" Aang asked

"Ummm the Water tribes are nice"

"Yeah so are the girls there, well the one I know is" He complimented.

"I also like the Air temples, I heard about this one guy"

"He sounds handsome" Aang cut in.

The both laughed, and it was at an understanding that Aang would come and live with Katara in there village.

"So…have you decided where you will go?" Katara asked almost curtain off the answer.

"Well I think I mite pick a place at random…..hmmm the southern water tribe sounds good, If they will have me… and by they I mean you." He said.

"Hmmm I sure they will have you" Katara replied with a smile.

"But like I said I have to clear a few things up around here first… you wanna stay with me for a bit and then ill take us home?"

"Like one last adventure?"

"Nah don't be silly I've still got a million of em left and I'm bringing you on all of them" he mused.

"Well in that case, I don't wana miss this one."

**IS THIS THE END? YOU DECIDE OK HIT ME BACK WITH SOME REVIEWS. TELL ME AND IF I THINK THE PPL REALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE I WILL DO SO. Xo thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Starts with The End

**Disclaimer – I don't own this seat but I sit in it anyway, I don't own this soup but I eat it anyway and I don't own the avatar but ill write about it any way.**

**I would never use another mans/woman's coupon.**

Aang and Katara still had not come to terms with what happened, the war was over all seemed good. Aang now 13 and Katara still fourteen trekked up to the fire nation palace just after biding Katara's brother and Father a safe journey home.

"So its all over then, the world is finally safe" Katara stopped and hugged Aang.

"What was that for?" Aang asked.

"For saving the world"

"Oh yeah right I suppose it hasn't sunk in yet heh… thanks. If I knew I would get a hug I would have done it sooner" Aang joked.

"For saving the world you're going to get better things than a hug from me."

"Oh no I can't imagine anything better than a hug from you" Aang sweetly said.

Katara blushed and replied "trust me much better things"

"Like what?"

Cheekily Katara gave Aang a huge grin and pulled Aang's neck in bringing there lips together briefly for about five seconds until he released him. Aang blushed a deep red with a smile on his face that could be seen from miles away, Katara just smiled and kept walking leaving Aang behind. He quickly caught up to her.

"So that's what I got for saving the world huh? Cool!"

"No that's what you got for being you" Katara replied.

"So how long have you been in love with me?" Aang tried to be confident.

"Hey did I use the love word?" Katara teased.

"No but I feel for you so deeply that there is no possible way you couldn't not feel the same" Aang stated boldly.

"Ever since I met you, I wasn't sure how you felt until you kind of told me after the serpents pass, when that baby was born. I was so relieved because I felt the same way and I knew after the war I would tell you and look now I told you." Katara blurted out then felt stupid so stopped.

"Well I'm glad you did" he said and they were at the doors of the palace most buildings were scorched from the great but short battle but everything big seemed to be stable. Aang knocked on the door. Zuko immediately came to the large wooden door.

"Oh Avatar I'm glad you're here" Zuko said as he bowed, not in fear or the shadow of such great power but because he was truly thankful to the avatar.

"Please call me Aang"

Aang and Zuko talked for hours on end about the wellbeing of the fire nation and what all the guidelines were. Zuko assured Aang that in no way was he going to follow in his foot steps. Katara hardly spoke at all she mainly smiled and sat and thought about all the bad and all the good about that day.

_Bads: War, people died, I got cut, Aang went into Avatar state and killed Ozai._

_Goods: we won the war, I told Aang how I feel, we kissed, Aang loves me I love him and peace is restored._

_There are more bad things than good that is something to be thankful for._

Aang looked over at Katara who seemed tired he gave her his signature smile and said to Zuko

"Well its getting late may Katara and I stay here for the night where both very tierd"

Katara smiled at Aang in thanks.

"Of course I'll escort you to your rooms" Zuko replied.

"Do you have a room that has two beds?" Katara intervened.

"I'm sorry but we don't"

"Oh it's ok" Katara said sadly

"Katara and I will share a room" Aang said.

Aang knew there must be a reason for Katara to want to share a room perhaps she had something to tell him and he of course had no problem in sharing the same bed with her.

Katara and Aang were escorted to a room which was to be expected the master guest room, It had red velvet everywhere everything in the whole room was red in fact.

"So Katara what's up" Aang asked once there were alone, he started removing his boots.

"Oh I just don't feel like being alone right now, I mean today was pretty full on Aang I killed someone" She said and tears started to fill her eyes.

Aang felt terrible he had been trying to dodge the reality of the lives he too had taken today.

"I know how you feel, I'm sorry you had to do that Katara its all my fault" And with that Aang hugged Katara bringing her into a tight embrace. "I love you Katara". Aang looked down to find Katara asleep in his arms, the fact that she had not heard him did not sadden him because he knew she already knew. Aang slowly picked Katara up and put her into the bed.

_She is so beautiful._

Aang too hoped into bed and turned out the lamp.

**A/N – I think I over killed it I'll continue it now I think so I can redeem this lousiness.**

**Reviews and tips would be kewl  keep on trucking!**


End file.
